totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Agent Radical
This was fun. I loved how Gideon burst in and saved the day! xDD Fun story. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reading, Jay. I expected you'd like the ending. XD--Radical M I was going to make song lyrics as my signature 03:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Will there be any more Agent Radical stories? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I actually thought about it and I had a couple ideas. I don't think there will be a direct sequel to it (aka Agent Radical II), but you'll definitely see Agent Lilacs and Major Gideon again (if I get Freefalling and Gideon's permission again). :)--Radical M I was going to make song lyrics as my signature 03:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure Gid will give his permission, and knowing Lilac, there will be more Agent stories! ;D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) XD Jay beat me to the punch of first comment :P XD That's fine though. I loved the opening with The Mad Libs. It was a funny opening as always. And I love the jokes about Mounzer's mom :P The story was very exciting. It was fast paced, which was good, but still had it's good comedy. I seriously love the line about getting insurance information. And about no one using phone booths :P I think Maria being jealous and suspicious was a very good sub plot. I would hope you would have better faith after Valentines Day but I guess she doesn't. But Michael is one player though. I really love the integration scene with Francesco. Paper or plastic? XD I kinda figured Red Eye was the real culprit since he was mentioned. But I didn't expect Chris to be in on the plane. And I have to say Gideon jumping in at the end was really nice too, as I thought his roll was over after the meeting so it was good to see him. But what happened to Chris after Red Eye's death? Anyway, I loved Agent Radical! I wouldn't mind seeing a sequel as well :D Rhonda is the meanest, vilest, ugliest, stankiest, crankiest, won’t even say high to your momma, cheapest, creepiest, arrogant sea witch in all the seas! And I’m not very fond of her either. 14:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) OMG I JUST NOTICED THIS. D: AGH!!! :P Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. I guess people would expect Maria to trust Michael after the last story, but I still want to show that Michael hasn't changed into a complete Gary Stu and can still be untrustworthy. I tried to make the ending surprising, but I guess you're too smart for me, Rhonda. :P I added the end with Gideon because I wanted him to have a larger role. And I thought I mentioned that the other agents ran in to arrest Chris after Red Eye was killed. I guess I forgot. :P I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D--Radical M I was going to make song lyrics as my signature 00:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC)